A Different Class
by Seito
Summary: The introductory Spanish class knew three things about the Japanese 101 class next door: 1) their teacher was super cute 2) the class frequently screamed WHAT all semester long 3) there were these outrageous rumors about Yuuri Katsuki, their teacher (retire pro athlete, pole dancer, married to a king, who came up who came up with this stuff?) … What do you mean it's all true?


I still can't believe how well this series is doing. -lying down in a pool of blood- Again, thank you so much for the support.

 **Sequel to A King (Part 3 of the RL Cinnamon Roll AU)**

* * *

The introductory Spanish class knew three things about the Japanese 101 class next door:

1) their teacher was super cute (they were totally jealous)

2) the class frequently screamed WHAT all semester long (just what was going on in that class?)

3) there were these outrageous rumors about Yuuri Katsuki, their teacher (retire pro athlete, pole dancer, married to a king, who came up with this stuff?)

…

What do you mean it's all true?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Professor Rosa Nieves had been the teacher for Spanish 101 for decades. As one of the most popular language courses offered, she often had very large classes with plenty of unruly students which forced her to be extra strict lest she lose control over her class. This semester was particularly trying, not because of her students but because of the Japanese 101 class next door.

'WHAT?!' screeched the classroom next door, once again disrupting her lesson.

Chatter brought out among her students, all of them curious and staring at the wall that separated them. She tutted her disapproval, disappointed that the new boy couldn't keep his class under control.

Honestly, what was the school thinking when they hired him?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kierra was beginning to regret not taking Japanese 101 for her language requirement. Whatever was going on next door, it sounded like really fun. Plus, she had seen the teacher a few times. He was super cute looking. There was rumor going around that he was married, which was a shame. There was nothing wrong with Professor Nieves. She was a good teacher, but well… Professor Nieves was _old_.

Sure she knew her stuff, but these days she had to use a cane to get around and her hearing was beginning to go.

Maybe she would switch over next semester. Did the requirement have to be consecutive? She ought to check.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lucas on the other hand, liked Spanish. He took four years in high school and was hoping to obtain some sort of mastery by the end of college. So with the Japanese 101 class next door interrupting left and right, it was beginning to get annoying and headache inducing.

Look, everyone in the building was tripping themselves over the new Japanese teacher. There were all kinds of rumors flying around. They were completely ridiculous and outrageous. Lucas was convinced it was some sort of ploy to get more students to register for Japanese. Really, who was going to believe that the shy, skinny Japanese teacher was some sort of pro athlete? Or that he married a king and was a secret pole dancer?

Really, the things people came up with. It was so silly. If that was what they wanted to chatter about on their free time, it was their own business.

Was it too much to ask that they didn't disrupt the class he was in?

"WHAT?!"

Apparently yes. How many times had it been so far? Ten? Twenty? What were they screaming about anyways?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"I will be passing out your midterm grades today," Rosa announced to the class. Her students grimace at her announcement.

"Despite… the interruptions from next door," her class let out a weak chuckle, "I am pleased to announce the class average was 80."

That got a round of applause as the class cheered. Rosa gave her students a toothy grin. "Whenever the class average is that high, I like to reward you students. So, my grandson is bringing a treat."

The class cheered even louder. Hah, take that Japanese 101 class.

"Abuela, I brought the empanadas."

Right on time. There was her grandson. "Thank you, Leo," Rosa said with a smile. What a sweet grandchild she had. "Class this is my grandson, Leo de la Iglesia. Tell him thank you for bringing the dessert."

"Thanks man!"

"Thank you!"

"Thanks!"

Leo smiled and waved at them. He handed off the box to the first student in the row. "It was no problem. I hope you enjoy them. Abuela can be a taskmaster."

Rosa snorted. "It's good for them. How else are they going to learn?"

"Excuse me. Delivery for Yuuri Katsuki?"

Rosa grumbled as she turned to see a delivery man holding a bouquet of red roses entering her classroom. "Again? Who keeps sending that boy flowers?" Rosa grumbled. That was a fifteen bouquet since the beginning of semester. A secret admirer?

"Yuuri Katsuki?" Leo asked, blinking.

Rosa looked at her grandson. "Do you know him?" she asked. Odd, what were the chances?

"Ah Japanese male with black hair? Square blue frame glasses? 27 years old?" Leo asked.

Rosa nodded. "Yes, that sounds like him."

"Delivery for Yuuri Katsuki? I've got cake," another delivery man said, appearing behind the first one.

"With how often they come here, you think they would get the room number right," Rosa grumbled.

"VICTOR!" a voice shrieked from next door.

That… was new. Who was Victor? One of the students?

Leo merely grinned. "That is definitely Yuuri," he said.

The door swung open once more and speak of the devil, there was the young Japanese 101 teacher. He looked at the two delivery people with conflicting expression of horror and embarrassment. Swinging around to look at Rosa, he bowed deeply. "I am so sorry about them Professor Nieves."

Rosa humped. Youth. At least this one knew how to apologizes. Now if he could only get his class under control.

"Yuuri!" Leo said.

"Leo-san!" Yuuri said, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

Leo gestured to Rosa. "This my grandmother. I am delivering something for her class. I didn't know you were here! So, teaching?"

"Ah, it was a last-minute decision," Yuuri said sheepishly, rubbing his neck. "A temporary position while the actual professor of the class is recovering." He took the box of cake and bouquet of red roses from the delivery men and sent them on their way.

"Leo, how do you know Mister Katsuki?" Rosa asked, curious.

"I'm surprised you don't recognize him, Abuela," Leo said. "Then again Yuuri never wears his glasses when he skates."

Rosa's eyes narrowed. If she visualized him without his glasses… "Ah," she said in recognition. "You're the one who beat my grandson for gold in Skate Canada the other year."

"Ah-y-yes."

"Yuuri~! I'm sorry!"

Out of nowhere a silver haired man came and hugged Yuuri.

"I told you it was fine Victor! You didn't have to send food and flowers!" Yuuri said, in an exasperated but fond tone.

"Who is he?" Rosa asked Leo.

Leo smiled. "That's Victor. Yuuri's husband, but you might remember him as the winner of gold medal for Men Singles at the Olympics."

"Ah," Rosa said. "The one you said many skaters try to beat: The King of the Ice Rink."

"WAIT, WAIT, WAIT!"

Rosa looked back to see one of her students, Lucas standing up from his seat, pointing his index finger at Yuuri. He was trembling, face red and he looked as if his worldview had just been shattered.

"You mean to tell me all those crazy rumors about the Japanese teacher, about him being a pro athlete, married to a king and pole dancer are all true?!" Lucas shrieked.

"There are rumors?!" Yuuri yelped.

Leo tapped his fist to his palm. "Ah, the pole dancing story. I heard about that one from Phichit," he said.

"Pole dancing?" Rosa asked dryly, casting a look at the young teacher. Yuuri simply buried his face in his hands and didn't look her in the eye.

"Yuuri is very talented," Victor said with a smile.

"Goddamnit," Kierra swore from next to Lucas. "You mean to tell me not only is he cute, he married to _that_ and is super talented? Why the hell can't that happen to me?!"

"Wasn't there also a dance-off involved?" Leo mentioned, trying to remember the story. He closed his eyes, deep in thought.

"WHAT?!"

Rosa was beginning to understand why the class next door was always screaming. Was this an everyday occurrence? How were those students learning in that class?

"You know we should go grab something to eat Leo and catch up. Professor Nieves would you like to come with us? Victor why don't you escort them to the car," Yuuri said, voice pitching higher and higher as he all but pushed them to the car.

"But Yuuri!" Victor protested.

"That's hardly necessary," Leo said.

Yuuri left them no option and shoved them both out of the classroom. He turned back and looked at Rosa, sending her a desperate plea.

Rosa sighed. Young love apparently. She looked at her students who appeared to be in various states of shock, disbelief and outrage in Lucas' case. There would be nothing productive accomplished today. "Class is dismissed," she said.

"Thank you," Yuuri said, giving her another bow.

Rosa took her cane and hobbled out of the classroom, giving her grandson a look as Yuuri rushed back to his classroom to dismiss his class. "I want to know the entire story, Leo," she said. At the very least, she would finally learn why the entire Japanese 101 class was being disruptive all semester long.

Leo laughed as he adjusted the bouquet of red roses that Yuuri had given him to hold. "I wasn't there, but I'm sure Victor could tell you."

Rosa looked at Victor, arching a single eyebrow up in silent question.

Victor smile, laughing lightly. "Well, you see it began at the banquet after a competition…"

* * *

Outsider Outsider POV? xD The poor Spanish class has no idea. Sometimes the chaos spills outside the classroom you know?

 **Writing_Blockhead** has some fun additional snippets about Elias the Spanish student over on ao3. xD

Part 4 will be up eventually.

Please leave a review on your way out!


End file.
